


Myths and legends are only half true.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult to reconcile the man and the myth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myths and legends are only half true.

**Author's Note:**

> I own no recognizable characters herein and I make no money off this work.

The myths don't tell you that at 17 Edmund is rather short for his age (and that he doesn't hit his final growth spurt until he's 19 and resigned to a life of having to ask people to get things off the top shelf for him.)

They don't tell you that he has a love of grapes that would make a lesser man swear off them entirely for fear of his hand being bitten off.

They don't tell you that he has a temper like a summer storm; quick to arrive, fierce and vicious while it's there and quick to blow away.

The myths doesn't tell you that he can be charming at the most unexpected times and in the most unexpected ways.

They don't speak of him ever courting anyone, though they say many had tried to court him.

They don't say that when Edmund is kissed he makes a surprised sound, like a baby mouse that has found a bit of cheese where there was only nuts before.

They don't say that he's surprisingly willing to let Caspian take the lead or that he doesn't mind that their first bed together has rough common sheets and patchwork covers instead of silk sheets and velvet blankets.

They don't say that he smiles sweetly when he first opens his eyes and sees Caspian watching him. 

The Myths say nothing about Lucy's knowing smiles or Edmund's proud and challenging smirk in response. 

Perhaps Edmund is only like this for Caspian.


End file.
